


Alex's ghost

by orphan_account



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Guilt, Other, References to Depression, Sad, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beth feels guilt that she was too late to save Alex, they couldn't bring him home.While the others make changes and become a close knit group.Beth feels depressed and so she goes back into the game.
Relationships: Alex Vreeke/Bethany Walker
Kudos: 3





	Alex's ghost

Alex Vreeke, was happy to have friends and finally passed the transportation shed and getting the jewl (after Fridge dropped it).  
He took his jacket off and stopped suddenly, his throat constricted as he slapped his neck. "Mosquito" he said , falling to the ground. "Oh no" Fridge said. "Alex" Bethany cried. "He's dying" Martha whispered. "Does anyone know CPR?" Fridge yelled. "Martha you do it, I'll instruct you" Spencer said.

"I'll do it"Bethany said. "I think it's better if it's Martha" Spencer said.  
"I AM STILL A GIRL SPENCER, THIS IS LIFE OR DEATH" Beth said.  
"Tell me how to do it" Beth said.  
He began instructing CPR.  
Soon she said, "uh what's next?".  
"BETHANY STOP, YOUR GIVING ONE OF YOUR LIVES" Martha warned.  
Bethany looked up , hesitant for a few seconds before continuing, it was too late. Alex Vreeke was dead.  
Bethany started SLAPPING Alex, hoping he would wake up and he never did.

They couldn't bring the body home either so they held a little burial to say goodbye and pay their respects before going home. Beth stayed longer, "I understand you know Alex, I liked you, a lot. I am sorry you could not go home" Bethany said, bringing a light kiss to Alex's lips.  
"Goodbye until next time" she said, she already knew where he would be, near his tree house and the forest was his resting area. WHILE everyone was Happy to be home, Beth only felt guilt.  
That Night she went to sleep and dreamed of a better fate for Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the prolouge


End file.
